


[Podfic] The Quirks of a Quartermaster

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and the Q family, and then surprise plot because reasons, character/relationship study, more like the 101 quirks and non-sexual kinds of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of aglassfullofhappiness's The Quirks of a Quartermaster</p><p>Somewhere in between the tattoo and the phone call, Bond realises that there are many things he does not know about his Quartermaster.</p><p>But that was okay. James was a quick learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Quirks of a Quartermaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [aglassfullofhappiness (Cedes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes/pseuds/aglassfullofhappiness). Log in to view. 



**Fic:**  [The Quirks of a Quartermaster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564245)

 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (2012), James Bond (Craig Movies)

 **Pairings:**  James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q (James Bond)

 **Author:**  aglassfullofhappiness

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  T

 **Summary:** Somewhere in between the tattoo and the phone call, Bond realises that there are many things he does not know about his Quartermaster.

But that was okay. James was a quick learner.

 **Length:**  00:13:48

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/34wdcc7iza2n610/The_Quirks_of_a_Quartermaster.mp3)


End file.
